The Untold Story of Fraccion
by thefirstespada
Summary: A look at the lives of Fraccion, centers around a rivalry of Tesla and Ggio includes many other Fraccion and even Cameo from Espadas, a story of betrayel and murder Rated M plenty of pairings Tesla/Nel Ggio/Apache, Mila. Ulquiorra/Orihime. Nnoitra/Halibel
1. Chapter 1

**The untold story of the Fraccion, Story centers around the rivalry of Ggio and Tesla, also includes all other Fraccion, with the exception of Szayel's, some Espada will make cameos as well**

**Rated M for Violence, Graphic Death, and Language**

**I do not own Bleach**

**Fraccion the Untold Story **

Ggio and Tesla were zooming around the training room, both of them were striking and blocking one another, they were equal in hand to hand fighting, but in the end Ggio would always get Tesla with one good hit. They then drew their swords and began swinging, and even though they were also pretty much equal in sword play, Tesla would always disarm and pin down Ggio.

After their training they would always exchange opinions about each others skills, Tesla commented, "Ggio, don't just swing your sword at me with an intent to kill, you have to move with your blade and let it hit when it wants to, at least that's what Nel tells me." Ggio then angrily said, "Even with an Espada training you, you still can't dodge my punches, just watch Tesla one of these days, I'll take you down for good."

Even though they constantly gave each other death threats, and under handed comments, the two of them were actually, good friends. After their training the two of them left the GYM and were greeting by Grimmjow's Fraccion, even though Tesla and Ggio would argue about, whose release is better, or who has better hair they always agreed on one thing, Grimmjow's Fraccion were a bunch of assholes.

Shawlong approached the two warriors and sarcastically remarked, "Well you two are defiantly improving your skills, how about you take on one of us to test your powers." Ggio smirked, "sounds good to me how about you Tesla?" Tesla looked as if he was analyzing the enemy, "so are you all going to charge us at once, you are known to do things like that."

The weakest of the group, Di Roy approached the two warriors, "ha you can't even beat one of us, so we don't even have to rush you at once." Ggio laughed, "Are you kidding me, if you're going to make comments like that at least make sure that you can back them up." Di Roy got mad, then Ggio added, "how about it Roy, fight me lets see who's stronger."

Di Roy had enough; he drew his sword and charged at his fellow Fraccion, Ggio smirked again, he then sonido-ed behind Di Roy grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall. Ggio turned to the reaming Fraccion and then asked, "Who's next," and then he noticed, "Hey where the hell is Edrad?" Suddenly he saw a giant man coming at him from the corner of his eye, it was Edrad, but before Edrad landing a hit Tesla appeared and blocked the attack.

Tesla pushed Edrad away and then remarked, "Two against one that isn't fair," Ggio then angrily turned to Tesla, "what the fuck Tesla, I don't need your help I can take these five all by myself." Shawlong drew his sword along with the remaining two, "oh you're going to regret that statement deeply," then a female voice was heard, "hey get away from Ggio you useless freaks."

The appeared three female Fraccion, they served under Halibel, their names were Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. Apache stepped in front of Ggio and drew her sword, "take that fuckers now its five on five, I guess you aren't use to fair match-ups," Ggio gently pushed Apache away, "I told you I can take one all five by myself-." Tesla grabbed Ggio by the shoulder, "don't be stupid Ggio, you're exhausted, live today fight tomorrow."

Ggio had to agree with Tesla, he was still tired from their training session, "fine then, we'll leave, let's go leave these failures lick their wounds. Di Roy emerged from the wall, "that bastard, how dare he, I'll kill him," Shawlong silenced him, "Di Roy, you'll never be stronger than Ggio, he can destroy you easily, if you attempt to go against him head one you'll die or sure, but don't worry I have a plan."

The five Fraccion walked through the halls, Mila and Apache were busy gawking at Ggio, while Tesla and Sun-Sun walked next to each other staying silent, until Ggio asked, "Tesla, did you really think I couldn't beat them?" Tesla looked over at Ggio with his one eye, "you shouldn't mess around with them, they hold grudges, once I got them angry and about a year later, they took my eye in my sleep."

Ggio looked surprised, so did Halibel's girls, there was a silence until Sun-Sun remarked, "So any idea which one of you is going to be chosen as Espada?" What Sun-Sun was referring to was Aizen's announcement, that there shall be a new Espada chosen for the rank of Novena, something that both Ggio and Tesla were after. Ggio put his arm around Sun-Sun, "well of course it's going to be me."

Tesla then laughed, "don't be so sure Ggio, did you forget that I'm being trained by-," "HI TESLA!" Tesla was then hugged and pulled in tight into a pair of giant boobs, which belong to Nel; Tesla mumbled something into Nel's chest, that's when she realized that he couldn't breath, "Oh sorry Tesly," Ggio began to snicker, "ha-ha Tesly," which earned him a death glare from Tesla.

Nel then asked Tesla, "Are you improving on your training?" Tesla smiled, "yes I'm getting really good in my sword skills, though my fighting skills are lacking," "don't worry Tesly, we'll start training tomorrow, but tonight I have a-," Nel leaned into Tesla's ear seductively, "surprise for you." Tesla lit up and quickly went to his room to get ready." Ggio laughed as Nel left, "well I guess I hit the hay, any of you ladies want to join?"

**End of Chapter **

**Next One coming soon**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hallways of Las Noches)**

Tesla walked along the halls, he had his sword held behind his back like always, and he was also very worried about Grimmjow's Fraccion. He remembered about something that happened a while back, after he became Nnoitra's Fraccion Tesla was allowed to go to Fraccion meetings and there is where he first met them. He remembered seeing them and feeling something was strange about them.

He approached them and attempted to be friends with them, but they all looked at him as if he was scum. He recalled that it was Yyilfort that came up to him and told him, "Since you're the new guy it's your job to complete our duties, you have a problem with that." Tesla refused, and then came the sword swing from Yyilfort, which Tesla easily blocked he then punched Yyilfort and sent him flying into his fellow Fraccion.

That was the last he saw of them for about a year, then after a year while he was walking to his room after a mission they ambushed him, Nakeem in his giant form wrapped his fingers around his arms, and after Edrad and Yyilfort roughed him up a bit, Shawlong in his release placed two of his claws around his eye and pulled it out, and when it dangled by a thread, he snipped it off with his other hand.

Tesla stopped his reminiscing and painful rubbed his eye patch, "damn it Ggio what have you gotten yourself into?" Tesla had finally arrived to his room and opened the door; he was surprised when he saw what was inside his room had been filled with all of Nel's things. After being silent for about a minute Tesla was surprised by Nel jumping out of his closet, "guess what Tesly, I'm moving into your room."

Tesla was still in shock until Nel picked him up and threw him into the bed, "um Nel what are you doing?" Nel then smiled, a smile so evil that it would put Gin's and Nnoitra's to shame; she then leaped onto the bed got onto of Tesla and then said, "It's time for your other present," Tesla gulped for he knew what was coming, Nel reached over and turned off the lights.

**Ggio's Room**

Ggio was sleeping on his bed, Apache and Mila-Rose were lying down at his side's one arm over his chest, and all three were heavily asleep. Then the window in the room began to slowly open, and then a figure stepped into the room it was Di Roy and he had his sword drawn. "I'll show you what happens when you fuck with me," Di Roy raised his sword up high and was about to impale him…until.

Di Roy noticed Mila's breast, it found its way out of the covers, and it practically invited Di Roy to lick it. Di Roy leaned in closer too the breast; he then stuck his tongue out and began to lick the nipple, "oh dog this is so good." Then a pink light began to light the room Di Roy turned to it and saw Sun-Sun forming a cero he couldn't react fast enough and he was blown out of the room by it.

Ggio, Apache, and Mila awoke after hearing the blast, Ggio looked at Sun-Sun, "what the fuck just happened?" Sun-Sun pointed at the hole that was made by her cero and Ggio saw that Di Roy was emerging form it he was burnt and looked hurt. Ggio drew his zanpakuto and attacked Di Roy; Ggio's speed was easily superior to Di Roy's, who couldn't even keep up with his movements.

Ggio then decided to finish this, Ggio first repeatedly hit Di Roy's sword with his own, until Ggio was forced to let it go, then Ggio unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches onto Di Roy, then finished it with a cero that hit Di Roy directly over the chest. Roy fell to the sand of Las Noches, he was hurt and was one the verge of death, he then spoke, "you bastards you were suppose to come," his life was ended when Ggio flew straight down at top speed and let his knee come down on Di Roy's neck.

Ggio laughed as he got up off of Di Roy's neck, he looked around for more enemies but he found none, all he saw was Halibel's Fraccion walking towards him. Mila asked if he was okay, Ggio smirked and said it was just a warm up, Apache and Mila quickly wrapped their arms around Ggio congratulating him on his victory. Sun-Sun one the other hand began looking around because she felt an unusual presence.

She was right, inside of Ggio's abandoned room stood the four remaining Fraccion of Grimmjow, Yyilfort than asked, "why didn't we help him, wasn't that your plan?" Shawlong replied. "no, I just told him that to get rid of him, my real plan is to turn the two friends against each but first I have to test them, Ggio past the test, and now it's Tesla's turn, tell those two guardians to attack Tesla, tell them it's an order from me, got it."

**Tesla's Room**

Nel was bouncing on Tesla; his cock was pounding into her, causing her to let out some sexual groans while he was being crushed by her massive thighs. "Oh god Nel, I think I'm gonna cum," Nel screamed "oh Tesla, empty yourself in me I don't care," Tesla then too that as a signal, he gave her a few final thrusts, and then finally shot inside of her. Nel let out a deep breath and then embraced Tesla, her breast pushed against his body, "that was awesome."

After a few minutes Tesla exited his room to get a sandwich, when suddenly he heard a noise, "who's there?" Tesla got into a battle stance and placed his sword in front of his body, "show yourselves," then finally came a barrage of bullets from the darkness, Tesla was able to block all of the bullets with his sword, but then came a giant hand that threw him to the end of the hallway, Tesla then got a good look of his attackers, "Iceringer and Demora."

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallways of Las Noches**

Tesla stared at his two attackers for a while he wasn't sure what to make of it he had never done anything too these two incomplete arrancars, so he decided to ask them, "Why are you attacking me?" Iceringer answered his question, "we want a position amongst the higher ranks," Iceringer then unleashed a barrage of bullets at Tesla.

Tesla readied himself into a defense pose and then summoned a shield using his sword; a shield similar to the one he used to defend Nnoitra except this one was much larger. Iceringer stopped firing and then used Sonido to get behind Tesla, Tesla turned around and swung his sword cutting Iceringer across the chest in the process, Demora then appeared and smashed Tesla through the ground.

Tesla fell to the floor one level below, Iceringer quickly jumped down and prepared to fire the killing blow, it was then that Tesla suddenly vanished, Iceringer looked around and then yelled, "you know you cant hide forever, your weak you can no longer do Sonido you're just wasting my time-." Suddenly Tesla appeared out of thin air and swung his sword, Iceringer blocked it with his arms.

Tesla then question Iceringer once more, "Why do you do this?" Iceringer answered him once more only this time his answer was so much more revealing, "If I kill you then I'll have a spot amongst the Fraccion I will finally be able to serve under an Espada.

Tesla then knew who was behind this and that is when he began fighting back; he began to slam his sword onto Iceringer's arms in an attempt to slice through them, Iceringer began to panic, so he preformed Sonido and got a good distance between him and Tesla, then he unleashed every round he could all focused on Tesla. Tesla was consumed by all of the rounds.

Iceringer thought that he had won but, Tesla suddenly appeared behind him, Tesla then cut off all of Iceringer's arms disarming him completely, Tesla then grabbed Iceringer's throat and pushed him up against the wall, Tesla then began screaming at Iceringer, "do you think you can become a Fraccion just by killing a fellow arrancar, well you cant you need skill and that is something that you lack completely Iceringer, prepare to die."

Suddenly before Tesla delivered the killing blow he teleported away and that is when Iceringer saw Demora's giant fist coming at him, but it was too late he was crushed and killed under the weight of the punch. Demora looked around for Tesla but he wasn't able to find him until Tesla drove his sword into Demora's skull completely shattering his mask and exposing his face.

Tesla was then caught by the now angry Demora and began being crushed by Demora's grip, Demora then brought Tesla close to his face and that allowed Tesla to fire a cero from his eye at point blank range. Demora's face was blown off and he fell to the ground and released Tesla from his grip, Tesla survived the battle with no more than a few broken bones.

Tesla began to walk away from the two dead arrancars; he then dropped his sword, then he collapsed to the ground and went to sleep.

A few feet away from the collapsed Tesla appeared Grimmjow's Fraccion; Yyilfort suggested killing Tesla right then and there, but Shawlong said that it goes against his plan and that he also felt a strong rietsu coming from above. That is when Nel jumped down through the hole and examined the scene; she then rushed to Tesla's side, picked him up, and took him back to their room.

Edrad then question Shawlong's plan once more, making Shawlong explain it once more, "My plan is two put these two dear friends up against each other in a fight to the death and now that I see their potential I'll be able to plan this out a lot better, but for now its time for phase two, putting them against each other and what better way to do that then by using their emotions against them.

**Ggio's Room**

Apache and Mila were dusting off Ggio after his fight while Sun-Sun stared into space, Ggio then commented on how Di Roy's attack was predictable and yet he still wasn't prepared for it he could have died. Ggio then turned to Sun-Sun and thanked her for the save, Apache got angry, "what after all I've done for you and never once have you thanked me."

Ggio turned to Apache and then harshly began, "look you have never saved my life, all that you and Mila have done for me is lay down and taken it, you don't have my respect, you just have my pity." Apache and Mila stood up and angry cussed out Ggio before leaving his room.

Sun-Sun looked at her two fellow Fraccion leaving angrily; she then turned to Ggio and told him that she would not save him again; Ggio smirked and told her that she wouldn't have too. Sun-Sun then left the room leaving Ggio all by him Ggio then laid down on his bed and thought about the attack it was obviously retaliation by Grimmjow's Fraccion, but there was still the matter on what to do about it. Charging against the remaining Fraccion head one was stupid, he needed a strategy.

**Tesla's Room **

Nel was nursing Tesla's wounds back to health; Tesla was slowly recovering, so Nel then asked him what provoked the attack. Tesla told her that it was all caused by Grimmjow's Fraccion. Nel thought for a while, "Grimmjow really has to work on controlling his Fraccion, I'm going to report this to Aizen right away,

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Coming Real Soon (Sorry)**

**Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aizen's throne Room**

"Lord Aizen, Tesla was just attacked by two other arrancar for no good reason." Aizen showed a bit of concern, the inky reason he had for doing this was to retain the trust of his arrancar children, "oh really, who were the arrancars and what has become of them?" Nel looked up with a serious face, "the two arrancars were Iceringer and Demora and the two of them are now dead."

Aizen then appeared confused, "Then what is it that you want me to do since they are already deceased?" Nel answered, "I want you to punish the ones responsible for sending them to attack Tesla and those people are the members of Grimmjow's Fraccion."

Aizen appeared surprised, "really now, ha even his Fraccion are causing problems, very well, Kaname." It was then that Kaname Tousen appeared at Aizen's side, "What do you want Lord Aizen?" Aizen turned to Tousen and asked him to deal with Grimmjow's Fraccion, Tousen nodded and opened a Gargunta and walked in.

Nel was relieved that something was actually being done about this, to make things even better Grimmjow was then called into the room, "Grimmjow, Nel here tells me that your Fraccion ordered an attack on her friend, is this true?" Grimmjow scoffed, "how am I suppose to fucking now? I don't bother those fuckers and they don't bother me."

Aizen then gave Grimmjow a cold stare before unleashing his spiritual pressure onto him, Grimmjow fell to his knees and began breathing heavily it was clear that he was in pain. "Grimmjow you have to take a more active role in the actions of your Fraccion, so please don't let this happen again."

After a long torture of Grimmjow's soul Aizen released him and dismissed him, Grimmjow limped out of the room before looking back at Nel with anger, Nel then looked back to Aizen, "thank you lord Aizen." She was dismissed.

**Hallways **

Ggio decided to take a walk to clear his head, he walk along the halls he would occasionally look out the giant openings and would stare out at the desert and the full moon that lit up the night.

Suddenly Ggio stopped in his tracks and drew his sword, "you want a fight you got one." It was then that Shawlong and his cronies appeared behind Ggio, they tried hiding themselves but it seemed Ggio's senses were too great for them; Shawlong then spoke, "Hello Mr. Vega, having a good walk?"

Ggio didn't reply, until he asked, "Why did you send Di Roy to kill me?" Shawlong looked surprise, "Di Roy tried to kill you?" Ggio became angry, "don't play dumb with me Shawlong who else would send him?" Shawlong looked at Ggio seriously and replied, "Tesla."

Ggio looked surprised, but then went back to his death glare, "you're a liar Shawlong, there's no way that Tesla would ever associate with Di Roy." Shawlong took a deep breath, "you don't know what I know Ggio, I have seen many things in my life I have don't many things, but I regret this the most, Ggio the truth is Tesla been planning with us for days he wants the Novena position so much he's willing to kill you."

Ggio thought for a moment and maybe perhaps if Ggio wasn't so distracted with Apache, Mila, the Novena position, and the attack then maybe he could perhaps thought this through a bit better.

Ggio then asked, "If that's true then why are you telling me?" Shawlong then looked scared, "I'm telling you because he's going to kill us as soon as he gets what he wants and as for now we are his targets for telling you." It was then that Kaname Tousen appeared, "you men are in trouble for disturbing the peace."

Tousen then grabbed Nakeem and tossed him through one of the openings and into the desert, Tousen then ran and jumped out the window and then he called his zanpakuto, "Suzumushi, Nishiki." Tousen then moved the blade around in a complete circle while in the air, the trail left behind blades that then turned solid and rained down on Nakeem, killing him instantly.

Tousen then jumped back into the fortress and sheathed his sword, he then spoke to himself, and "soon all of this useless bloodshed will be over." Ggio then shouted, "Lord Tousen why did you do this?" Tousen turned to the small arrancar, "it was an order from Lord Aizen, an order that he stated after Nel reported a crime." With that Tousen opened another Gargunta and stepped in.

Ggio stared at the remaining members of Grimmjow's Fraccion. Shawlong attempted to hide a smile, and that was perfect that couldn't come at a better time, now he has no doubt in his mind that Ggio believes them. Ggio thought for a moment, Ggio knew that Nel was involved with Tesla, but there is no way that this was Tesla's doing there was just no way.

**Tesla's Room **

Tesla was chilling in his room healing from his injuries until the Quinta came in. "Hey Tesla I need you to clean my bla-, what the fuck happened to you?" Tesla looked at Nnoitra, "Oh master Nnoitra I was attacked by two other arrancar." "Okay whatever look just clean my blade alright."

Nnoitra was then pushed aside by Nel, "Nnoitra if you want you blade cleaned then clean it yourself, don't bother Tesla while he's recovering." Nnoitra sneered at the remark, then Nel asked him, "what are you doing here anyway isn't Halibel worried about you?" Nnoitra then yelled, "That's none of your concern Halibel is just waiting for me to come-." Nel slammed the door shut and then lied down next to Tesla and cuddled up with him.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Coming Soon **

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Training Room**

After seeing Tousen slay Nakeem Ggio decide to go to the Training Room to take off some stress, which he did by destroying a punching bag. After Ggio was finished he sat down on a nearby bench and took a breather, Ggio then noticed a young arrancar entering the room, "Hey Lily-san."

The young arrancar was Lilynette the Fraccion of the Primera, the strongest arrancar in Aizen's army. Lilynette walked over to Ggio and sat down next to him, "Hey Ggio what's up?" Ggio didn't know why he wanted to tell Lilynette, but he knew that she was the best person to ask.

Ggio looked at Lilynette and then asked, "Lily-san is it true that in order for Stark to release he needs has two absorb you?" Lilynette nodded and added, "Yeah he had to seal his true power in me, that's how strong Stark is." Ggio then asked, "How much power does he get when he does that?" "Well normally and arrancar power doubles when they release, so since Stark is doubling his power and my power than his power increases by three."

Ggio's eyes widened, "that's a lot of power Lily-san, no wonder he's the Primer and King Barragan is only the Segunda." Lilynette snickered, "yeah Stark is pretty strong alright."

"Lily-san I just have one more question," Lilynette put her full attention on Ggio, "what is it?" Ggio looked sad as he asked her, "Lily-san would you ever betray Stark and absorb him instead of him absorbing you, so that you can get all of that power, the power of the Primera?' Lilynette looked down at her feet and thought for a bit.

"No, no I would never betray Stark, not for his power or for any other power, I-I love him, and besides betraying a friend for greater power, that's just low." Ggio smiled, "thank you Lily-san," Ggio hugged Lilynette and left the training room, "Well Tesla would you ever betray a friend for power, no there's just no way."

**Grimmjow's Room **

"You little shits; you got me in trouble!" Grimmjow was throwing his Fraccion around the room showing them pain. Shawlong pleaded, "Please King Grimmjow forgive us, we didn't mean to get you in trouble. Grimmjow kicked Shawlong, "Well you did and if you do it again then I'll kill you."

Grimmjow left his Fraccion in the room as he stormed out angrily. Edrad asked Shawlong if them getting beaten up was part of the plan, Shawlong angrily replied no and that it was time to convince Tesla of Ggio's betrayal.

**Tesla's Room**

Nel got off of Tesla and told him that she had to go somewhere and that she would be back soon, Nel then opened the door locked it form the inside and closed it was she left went to do whatever it is she had too. Tesla was still on the bed, the broken bones were healing quickly thanks to Nel.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Tesla knew that it wasn't Nel it wasn't her Rietsu, Nel's rietsu was huge, Tesla knew that it wasn't Nnoitra his knocks are loud and rough, Tesla finally got up and limped over to the door he unlocked the door and gently opened it; he was surprised.

"Sun-Sun-chan, what are you doing here?" Sun-Sun removed her sleeve from her mouth and gently pushed Tesla until they reached the bed. She then spoke, "Tesla I need for you to answer this question," Tesla shrugged, "okay I can answer you question Sun-Sun-chan what is it?"

Sun-Sun then asked him, "Tesla have you ever had any problems with telling someone you love them?" Tesla turned red and then said, "Well before I told Nel, yeah I was pretty nervous she was an Espada and I was a Fraccion, but then I just told her one day and ever since we've been together and we've been happy.

"Tesla what if you want to tell a person that you love them, but they already love someone else?" Tesla was getting more suspicious as he felt Sun-Sun's arms wrapped around his body, "Sun-Sun do you have feelings for me?" Sun-Sun didn't say anything she just kissed him, Tesla did nothing but kiss her back

Until he thought about Nel, "wait no this isn't right, I'm in a relationship." Sun-Sun apologized hid her face and began waling to the exit, "wait Sun-Sun-chan!" Sun-Sun turned around, "what is it Tesla?" Tesla walked to Sun-Sun and gave her another long kiss, "we can keep it a secret."

The truth is that Tesla isn't a womanizer like Ggio; it's just that he's too nice he couldn't stand to break Sun-Sun's heart so he decided to be with her as well, that is what will eventually destroy him.

**Outside the Door **

Shawlong and his two cronies were standing outside listening to the conversation and the noises that the bed was making, Shawlong grinned, "boys it looks like our pan just got a lot easier (30 minutes later) Sun-Sun exited the room, Shawlong and the other two hid until she was out of site, and after she was gone they went into Tesla's room.

Shawlong looked clever and stuck up as he entered the room, "Hello Tesla have you heard?" Tesla rubbed his eye patch, "heard what?" Shawlong laughed, "Ggio and Nel have just started a Romantic relationship. Tesla looked angry, "first you take my eye and now you give me a load of bullshit."

Shawlong smirked, "It's all true and Tesla when I asked her why she did it she only told me one thing…Sun-Sun." Tesla's eyes opened wide as he stood there in shock, Tesla began thinking, "Oh no she saw, damn it how could I have been so stupid, I forgot to lock the door, shit, wait why would Ggio?"

Tesla smirked, "Nice try Shawlong, but Ggio would never do that." Shawlong began walking to the door, "Oh really, well I asked him as well and he told me that now you wont be able to concentrate on the Novena position and once he gets it he's dumping Nel."

Tesla was left in shock and confusion as Shawlong left the room and closed the door, "Ggio I don't want to believe, but I know you and you're the type of man that would do that, please don't let this be true."

**End of Chapter**

**Next one coming soon**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tesla's Room**

Tesla was sitting on his bed thinking about his recent actions; he is stupid how could he do that and to Nel, the first person to show him true kindness, the person who protected him from Nnoitra's abuses, helped him train for a spot amongst the Espada, and the first person that he made love with.

But then Tesla thought about Sun-Sun, Tesla knew how it felt when someone didn't return your feelings and he knew that it hurts he has been on the receiving end of that pain for a long time. Tesla doesn't want anyone else to feel like he has felt, so being the nice guy that he is he accepted her feelings and that was just a big mistake, because now Nel has found out and she has slept with another man.

And that's when Tesla realized, "Ggio, you fucking prick, what kind of friend are you, if you were a true friend then you would convince her to forgive me, not take advantage of her while she's heartbroken." Tesla then stood up and picked up his sword as he left the room, Tesla was going to ask some one of they would ever hurt a loved one.

Tesla walked around Las Noches until he found the room of the Quatra Espada, Tesla knocked on the door a couple of times until the door was angrily answered by Ulquiorra, in the background Tesla saw Orihime tied up in bondage and Ulquiorra was shirtless and was holding a paddle, "what do you want Tesla?"

Tesla was still looking at Orihime and trying to take the situation in, but he was having a hard time believing what his eye was seeing." Ulquiorra stepped outside and closed the door, "look I don't judge you so you don't judge me alright, now what do you want?" Tesla shook his head, "Oh sorry, Ulquiorra would you ever cheat one *clears throat* your lover in order to make someone else happy?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, "no." Tesla knew that asking Ulquiorra was a bad choice but he didn't know any other lovers besides Nnoitra and Halibel, which was a bad idea or Ulquiorra and Orihime, which was the choice that he had made.

It was then that the door behind Ulquiorra opened; Orihime stepped out in leather bondage and began talking to Tesla while Ulquiorra hid his face in shame. "Tesla if you truly love someone you would never do anything that would hurt them, even if it means hurting someone else; you have to get your priorities in order, so just apologize to Nel already, that's all she wants."

Tesla then asked, "How did you know I hurt Nel?" Orihime than had an Epiphany, "Ya Orihime Inoue had her first woman's intuition at the age of sixteen!" Tesla than asked, "wait you're sixteen, damn Ulquiorra couldn't you wait two years?" Ulquiorra pushed Orihime back into the room, "I told you don't judge me." Ulquiorra closed the door and Tesla was one his way.

**Ggio's Room**

Ggio was thinking over what Lilynette had told him, a true friend will never betray a friend for greater power, no matter what. Ggio wanted to believe that but the Novena position was the only thing that they've been talking about, there could be a slight chance that…"no, no I cant think like that Tesla wouldn't do that…damn why am I over thinking this!?"

**Tesla's Room**

Tesla was thinking about what's been happening, all of the things he's done and how his so called friend took advantage of the whole situation, "damn that Ggio he's always been jealous of mine and Nel's love, but he would never do anything like this would he?...damn this is so hard!"

**Ggio's Room**

"Damn there's no way that I'm going to let Tesla be the Novena, all of the things that he's done I wouldn't put it past him, he's Nnoitra's Fraccion who's to know that some of Nnoitra wouldn't rub off on Tesla, nobody can now, so it's decided next time I see Tesla it's going to be the last fight of his life."

**Tesla's Room **

"Okay a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, don't plan a plan if you can't follow through. The next time that I see Ggio I have to kill him, tear off his head and then skull fuck it…damn I've been hanging out with Nnoitra too much lately, whatever I have to focus on this." At that exact same moment both men left their room's for the last time taking their swords with them."

**Outside **

Shawlong smiled as he felt the movement of his two pawns, "Everything is falling into place finally the two rivals will have a battle to the death, and we will be rid of both of them forever." The Fraccion waited for the two men to come outside, so that the battle would begin.

**The Entrance/Exit**

The two men met, they stopped just a few feet away from each other, but the tension could be cut with a knife, the two former friends turned the deadliest of enemies, they both drew their swords and readied themselves for battle, Ggio spoke first, "are you ready Tesla?" Tesla just nodded and signaled Ggio to take this outside.

The two arrancar began walking outside, but they still didn't take their eyes off of each other they knew that I they did that, they would die. Finally the two men stood on the soft sand of the Las Noches desert.

The two made sure that there was no one around, they didn't feel anyone so the decided to begin their little duel to the death. Ggio asked again, "Are you prepared scum?" Tesla chuckled, "Of course I am you little snake," Ggio laughed, "I'm a tiger a fierce predator that makes dinner out of the boar, did you forget that Tesla?"

Their Rietsu was flaring; they increased their power until they were nice and ready Ggio readied his blade and got into a fighting stance, "are you ready?" Tesla smiled, "go ahead." In a demonstration of speed and power Tesla charged at Ggio and in one mighty swing caused the sand to rise ten feet in the air after slamming his blade onto Ggio's.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside **

Ggio was a bit surprised by Tesla's strength; Tesla had successfully forced Ggio to his knees with that one strike. But Ggio wasn't just going to lie down and die, with his free arm Ggio began charging a cero, and he unleashed it point blank on Tesla, Ggio stood up and cheered, but he quickly turned around and block a sneak attack from Tesla.

"Man Tesla you've gotten faster," Tesla smirked as he began pushing Ggio back, "now you've just gotten slower. Ggio got angry and began pushing back, until he saw a red little flash forming up in Tesla's eye, Ggio got scared and quickly Sonido-ed into the air and barely avoided the cero.

Once the cero disappeared Ggio saw that Tesla had vanished, Ggio began looking around until he looked up and saw Tesla coming down with his sword raised high above his head, and when he was close enough Tesla slammed down his sword and was able to send Ggio hurdling to the ground, Tesla quickly flowed up and attempted to punch Ggio, but Ggio dodged then he came back and kicked Tesla in the face.

Tesla shrugged off the hit and then went back on the offensive and he and Ggio locked swords, "hey Tesla promise you won't fire a cero while we're face to face?" Tesla said nothing and he began to slam his sword down on Ggio's for a number of times until, Ggio vanished. Ggio then reappeared in the same spot and began swinging his sword in unimaginable speeds, and because of his speed Ggio cut Tesla's cheek, arm and chest.

Tesla was finally able to catch Ggio's arm inside of the ring of his sword, and once his arm was in it Tesla activated the shield that the ring could make and effectively sliced off Ggio's arm. Ggio screamed in pain before grabbing his arm, he then pried the sword out of the arm and switched to using his left arm, which was bad since he was only right handed, "damn you Tesla."

Ggio then got serious, He sonido-ed to Tesla and swung his sword at Tesla's neck, which he was able to easily dodge, Ggio then stomped Tesla's foot, and as Tesla was distracted by that Ggio appeared behind Tesla and delivered a strong kick to Tesla's arm snapping it in half.

Tesla had no choice but to switch hands, "how do you like that Tesla, now we're both handicapped, this ought to make the battle a lot more interesting." Tesla looked concerned, if they continue on like this, they will defiantly die, that's why Tesla knew that he had to end the battle right here and now.

Tesla finally spoke to Ggio first, "Hey Ggio how about a little cero contest, and since we aren't going to be able to fight effectively with just one arm we might as well use cero." Ggio considered the proposition and Tesla was right Ggio's arm was still bleeding a bit he didn't want to risk losing another arm, "fine then Tesla let's do this."

Tesla planted his sword into thee ground and Ggio put his back in the sheath, the two then began charging their ceros Ggio's in his hand and Tesla's in his eye, then in a blinding flash the two fired their ceros. The two ceros clashed and began trying to push one another back, while their masters struggled to keep them strong and concentrated, Tesla then gave a pleased smile, and "I can't believe that worked."

"Hey Ggio, do you know what a Grand Rey Cero is?" Ggio yelled, "of course I do it's a powerful cero you can make by cutting yourself, what about it we cant make one now we've already fired our ceros and we're still focusing on them. Tesla smiled, "that's what you think, did you forget about my other eye?"

Ggio's eyes went wide with fire, "he wouldn't." Tesla then explained, "When my eye was cut off many thought that I wouldn't be able to use cero from that eye anymore, but it was quite the contrary, now if I fire from that eye it's automatically going to be a Grand Rey cero, goodbye Ggio you were a good warrior." Tesla then pulled a Kenpachi and ripped off his eye patch, "Grand Rey Cero!"

A giant cero was then fired by Tesla and it was destructive it engulfed Ggio's and continued its path of destruction by engulfing Ggio and sending him plummeting to the ground a burning mess.

Ggio landed on the sand hard and was coughing blood. Tesla looked down at Ggio and retrieved his sword, "well it looks like this is the end Ggio." Ggio with his last bit of strength put his hand on his sword, "Bite off, Tigre Estoque." Ggio went into his release state, which healed his injuries from Tesla's cero and also regained his arm. Ggio with his new speed appeared in front of Tesla, kick away Tesla's sword and impaled Tesla through the chest and stomach.

Tesla tried remaining on his own two feet as Ggio pulled out his wrist blades out of Tesla, "I win Tesla." Suddenly a fire ball engulfed Tesla who was just a few feet away of Ggio, who witnessed the ordeal and was shocked, the flames soon went out and Tesla fell down, severely charred. Then a giant horn impaled Ggio through the back and then lifted him off the ground and slammed him back into the ground, and to make him stay down the horn then pierced his two legs.

Next came the laughter, Ggio was still conscience and he looked around for the source of the laughter, and finally he found it and the laughter was coming from none other than Shawlong.

"Nice job Ggio, nice job Tesla, you both made it easier for us to kill you, and now if you don't mind I'll like to do the honors, Snip Tijereta." Shawlong went into release form and approached Ggio, who screamed, "WAIT!" Shawlong stopped looking at released Yyilfort and release Edrad, "what do you want?'

"I just wanted to know what the fuck is going one, what do you mean that we made it a lot easier do you mean that you planned all of this, every thing that happened here was all masterminded by you?"

**End of Chapter **

**Next Coming Soon**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Outside**

Ggio was still nailed to the ground and Shawlong being the cocky prick that he is began explaining everything that had happened up to this point. And an interesting note, a certain threesome was listening in the conversation, Apache and Mila were looking on as Ggio tried to squirm out of Yyilfort's horns, they smiled as he did, "ha serves him right," Mila said.

Sun-Sun looked down at the burnt Tesla she could tell that he was still breathing, but he was in a critical condition, and his zanpakuto was ten feet away from him, this was looking bad every second, the three listened and watched as Shawlong began to explain his plan.

"Well it all starting just two days ago, when the Novena position was announced, that was when he came to us our employer, the man who felt robbed of the title, so he asked for our help and we agreed, all we had to do was get rid of the top two contenders. Ggio began thinking, "an employer so these guys aren't responsible, who the hell would employ another Espada's Fraccion?"

Shawlong continued, "What we thought of doing was trying to turn you against each other, so that Aizen wouldn't ask any questions, it would be a simple cover up two rivals killing each other for a high rank, and that is when we set the plan in motion."

**Balcony**

Sun-Sun was worried about Tesla but she doubted that she could take on all three of the attacking arrancars, she was going to have to convince Mila and Apache, that wasn't going to be easy, especially since Apache and Mila are arrogant airheads, that when she began, "so you two aren't going to jump in and help Ggio?"

Apache faced Sun-Sun, "why don't you gave save him bitch, you seem to be pretty good at it." "You know damn well I can't do it by myself, or are you too stupid to know that?" Apache got angry, "listen bitch I'm not stupid and I bet that I could take on all three of those fuck heads by myself."

Sun-Sun had Apache hook, line, and sinker, "maybe you should, and that way Ggio will appreciate you and finally choose you over Mila, then you can have him all to yourself. Mila then spoke up, "what? If anyone is going to save Ggio it's gonna be me." Apache talked back, "No way Mila, you better not get in the way while I'm trying to save Ggio, he's mine."

Sun-Sun smiled behind her sleeve, "Alright shall we go then, I'll join you, while you two are handling Ggio's attackers I'll take on Tesla's," her fellow Fraccion nodded in approval, the three then went back inside to release their zanpakuto, so that they wouldn't be noticed and while they were having the little debate Shawlong was continuing his explanation.

**Outside**

"First we had to get Ggio and it was so simple that it made me laugh, as everyone knows Ggio is a bit competitive, so making up a lie about Tesla sending Di Roy was believable for him, oh by the way Ggio thank you for getting rid of Di Roy he was a burden on all of us, anyway back to the subject, so after we told Ggio about Tesla's betrayal it sent him into a downward spiral, he even drove away his whores."

Ggio then thought about Apache and Mila, "damn those two deserve better than me, I was such an asshole, I have to apologize to them if I make it out of this." Shawlong then began explaining Tesla, "Next came Tesla, he was a bit harder to persuade, but thanks to his nice guy personality, he invited Sun-Sun to his bed, and with that we convinced him that Nel witnessed it, that's when you came in Ggio."

Tesla was able to hear what Shawlong was saying, in fact that's the only thing that kept him alive, Shawlong then said, "You see we were listening in on Tesla and Sun-Sun's little fling and after hat we told him that his precious Nel slept with you Ggio, because of Ggio's nature Tesla easily believed that you would do that, so do you see you were all puppets in my little plan-, AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Apache suddenly appeared in her released for and the first thing she did was drive her head into Shawlong's gut, Mila then appeared behind Yyilfort and cut his back with her sword, and kicked him away from Ggio, and Sun-Sun wrapped her snake-like body around Edrad and began crushing him.

Shawlong held his gut and as he held it in pain Apache charged a cero and blasted him, it made contact and Shawlong was thrown across the desert, Apache then began using melee attacks against him, causing him heavy damage. Mila was easily overpowering Yyilfort, who tried goring her, but she caught his horns and pulled him down, and stabbed him through the chest with her sword, she then turned towards Ggio.

"Hey Ggio, are you gonna take us back now?" Ggio was speechless, "hey fucker I said take us back!" Mila nearly roared the command at him and that made Ggio frantically answer, "Yes, okay I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk, now you me and Apache can enter into a consensual loving relationship." Mila and Apache smiled, and then Mila pulled her sword out of Yyilfort's body and drove it into his head killing him.

Sun-Sun was still crushing Edrad, until he activated his fire powers and burned Sun-Sun's skin, she decided to bring Tesla into this, she picked up his sword and put it into Tesla's hand, Tesla commanded, "Crush, Verruga!" Tesla rose healed of his injuries, the first thing he did was take a hold of Edrad and slam him into the ground, then he began punching his head until it was nothing but mush on his knuckles.

Ggio stood up and even though he was limping, he gave the last remaining member a smile, "and then there was one." Shawlong was surrounded by five opponents all of them were in their release. Apache stepped up, "are you ready to die?" Ggio grabbed her shoulder, "hang on baby, I want to ask him something, so Shawlong when you said your employer, who were you talking about?" Shawlong opened his mouth but before he said something a giant fist came down and smashed his head, and the fist was Yammy's."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Outside **

Yammy wiped Shawlong's head off of his fist, then said, "Damn that's gross, well if you want something some thing right do it yourself, I guess." Ggio was alarmed, "so you're the one who employed Grimmjow's Fraccion," "Yup I did it because of the Novena position, why should a bunch of stupid Fraccion get to have it?"

Ggio laughed, "So its jealousy, that's pathetic Yammy." Yammy snarled, "Shut up!" He then slammed his fist down onto them but they were all able to dodge, then Tesla charged and Gored Yammy in the stomach, Ggio kicked him with a skull shattering kick, and finally Halibel's Fraccion fired their ceros all at once on him, blowing him away, but only temporarily.

Ggio cheered and was then kissed and hugged by Apache and Mila, while Tesla and Sun-Sun hugged and kissed in a friendly way, as too not raise to much suspicious, then suddenly a bala was fired at Tesla and knocked him back a couple of feet, though it didn't hurt him that much.

Yammy then emerged from the smoke and everyone noticed that he was a bit bigger than before, he now towered over them, Tesla got up and fired a cero of his own, but it did no damage to the bigger Yammy, "I think we may have to rethink our strategy, that's when Halibel's Fraccion looked at each other and nodded in agreement, then all of them either ripped, cut off, or twisted off their right arms.

The three arms then combined with each other and began growing into something much bigger and much more terrifying , it eventually grew into a large monster, a muscular body, a snake for a tail, hoofed feet, a giant mane, and antlers on his head, Allon.

Allon looked around for the strongest adversary, it found Yammy and once it did it flew at him, Yammy tried punching him, but Allon pushed away the fist, and then gave Yammy one of his own. Allon then wrapped his snake tail around Yammy's neck and began constricting and while he was doing that he began punching Yammy in the face until it bled.

Ggio was a bit shocked, "what the hell is that thing?" Apache gave him a sadistic grin, "that's Allon a monster created from each one of our arms, he's our pet, and he is ungodly strong."

Yammy was still getting the crap beaten out of him; Allon released him then kicked him on the stomach, taking all the air out of him, then he kicked him in the face and right into a hole, Yammy quickly crawled out, "you three summoned him so you die first!" Yammy fired three balas and they all hit a member of Halibel's Fraccion; they were reverted back to their normal state and also knocked out.

The remaining two watch in horror as the three girls laid still on the ground bleeding and burnt, Ggio tried waking up Mila but it was no good, and Apache was just able to smile before passing out. Sun-Sun put her hand on Tesla's before she succumbed to the pain.

Tesla and Ggio looked on as Allon went insane and began destroying Yammy, punching and kicking him in a blinded fury, this went one until Yammy finally tossed him aside and then finished him off with a cero, and he blew away Allon completely leaving no traces of him behind, "now it's your turn!" Yammy fired another cero and this one hit Tesla.

Tesla fell on the sand ground; his left arm and the left part of his chest were blown off by Yammy's cero, he also returned to his unreleased state. Ggio slowly turned his head and looked at Tesla, "no Tesla, this wouldn't have happened if, damn it, damn it Yammy!" Ggio charged the laughing Yammy, and too Yammy's surprised he landed a hit.

Ggio kicked Yammy in the throat, then he cut his shoulder going for the tendon, but was unable to get it, then Yammy tried grabbing him, but Ggio avoided his hand and was able to cut into his wrist, finally he kicked Yammy in the jaw, busted his kneecap and then hit him with a cero, that brought Yammy crashing down.

Ggio walked over to Tesla, Tesla was still alive, Ggio apologized to him, all Tesla did was smile, but his smile quickly faded as he looked frightened, Ggio then noticed the Yammy, he turned around and saw Yammy charging and firing a cero.

And just as all hope seemed gone Nel appeared between them and the cero, she stopped the cero with her hand then she began swallowing it, mixing in some of her own rietsu into it and finally she fired it back at Yammy, it hit and made a giant explosion, Nel looked down at Tesla and began to cry, "Tesla please don't die," Tesla smiled and then said, "I'm sorry."

Nel was weeping, "don't worry Tesla I forgive you please don't die," Ggio looked at Nel, "how did you know?" Nel whipped away her tears, "Shawlong wasn't lying when he said I saw it, but I didn't want him too die, please Tesla stay awake." Tesla was able to put his hand on hers and with that Tesla smiled closed his eyes and died on the spot.

Ggio shed a tear as well, then he asked Nel, "thanks for saving me," Nel wiped her eyes again, "it was no problem-," Suddenly Yammy's giant arm punched Nel in the side of the face and knocked her out, Yammy was gasping for air as he slowly grabbed Ggio, Yammy put his hands on Ggio's head and was about to crush it until Ggio yelled, "Tigre Estoque El Sable!"

Ggio exploded with spiritual pressure, his body also began getting bulkier and bulkier until he was a mass of muscle, Yammy was a bit surprised by this, distracted him from what he wa about to do, Ggio took advantage, he drove his giant blade into Yammy's stomach, "Yammy, your outside may be tough, but I bet your insides aren't." Yammy then felt something warm growing inside him, and then he realized Ggio was charging a cero inside of him.

Yammy panicked but before he could do anything Ggio fired the cero and blew up all of Yammy's organs, Yammy fell to the ground this time he was dead for sure, Ggio returned to his normal state and collapsed, the last thing he saw before passing out was Tesla smiling.

**End of Chapter**

**Las Chapter Coming Soon**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Medical Wing of Las Noches**

Ggio began opening his eyes, his body was sore all over and he felt drained of energy, it was not a feeling that he wanted too have at the moment. He began looking around observing his surroundings that's when he fingered out where he was, "The Medical Wing?"

"Yup," Ggio looked to the right and saw Apache and Mila standing by his bed, they had bandages around their bodies and cloth covering the stump on their arms, Apache rubbed Ggio's head, "how are you feeling?" Ggio tried sitting up but it was no use, "I've felt better, wait where is Tesla?" Apache and Mila then looked sad, Ggio remembered what happened.

"Damnit, I'm so fucking weak I couldn't even save Tesla, I'm pathetic." Apache and Mila tried calming him down, but Ggio was too guilt ridden, then Nel and Sun-Sun came to his side.

Nel smiled at him, her smile was motherly and gave him comfort, "How are you feeling Ggio?" Ggio looked away not wanting to see the face of his dead friend's girl, "I'm feeling bad, bad for not being able to do anything to prevent Tesla's death, I should've killed Yammy sooner and because of me all of you got hurt, I feel like just ending it all."

Nel put her hand on Ggio's head, "enough Ggio stop talking like that, you're talking crazy, just think for a minute, would Tesla really want you talking like that, about killing yourself?" Ggio thought for a bit, "yeah I guess your right, but you knew Tesla better than anyone what would he want us to do?"

Nel smiled, "First off he would want you to suck it up, next he would want you two too keep an eye on Ggio make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Mila and Apache smiled and became relieved, then Nel turned to Sun-Sun, "and he would want the two off us to be friends," Nel offered Sun-Sun her hand for a friendly hand shake.

Sun-Sun looked at Nel's hand for a while then she held it in hers and shook, while Nel smiled trying to hold in her sadness, Sun-Sun let hers out, tears streamed down her face and Nel embraced her trying to calm her down, Ggio looked on and couldn't help but feel like crying himself, it was then that Rudobon appeared.

All of the arrancars in the room looked at the Executioner of Las Noches; Ggio looked worried he began thinking, "Rudobon? What the fuck is he doing here, he's an executioner, is he going to kill me?"

Rudobon arrived at Ggio's bedside, "I know I'm a bit out of place, but I am not here to kill you, I was the only one present at the time and was asked to give you this." Ggio was handed a scroll, Rudobon left and Ggio opened the scroll and read it out loud, "Ggio Vega of Barragan's Fraccion, because of your recent actions and accomplishments you are here by promoted to Novena Espada, please report to the Espada meeting room in an hour.

Ggio closed the scroll he didn't know what to think, the arrancars around him congratulated him on his new position, he thanked them and began walking to the meeting room, if he was ever going to make it he had to leave right then and there, to his new position.

On the way there he saw his former fellow Fraccion standing in the hallway, Charlotte was the first to approach, "Oh little Ggio, I'm so proud of you!" Charlotte hugged Ggio which left Ggio scarred; Redder patted his shoulder and screamed, "GOOD JOB!" Po bowed his head in respect, Nirgge clapped his hands, Ggio finally spoke, "none of you guys are gonna treat me any different are ya?" Findor then announced, EXACTA!"

Ggio walked away from his friends and continued on to the Espada meeting room, and after a what seemed like an hour of walking he made it to the room, he gently opened the heavy door and walked in, all that he saw was a giant table with eleven seats, Gin and Tousen stood behind a chair that slowly rotated around.

Aizen walked to Ggio, "Hello Mr. Vega it's nice to have you among us, please stand still." Aizen then place his hand over Ggio's chest and his hand began to glow with purple Rietsu, and after a couple of seconds Aizen stopped, Ggio opened his shirt slightly and saw a number nine marked onto his skin, how do you like your new rank Mr. Vega?" Ggio bowed, "it's an honor Lord Aizen."

Ggio stood up and began walking to an empty seat on the way he passed by his former King Barragan, Ggio bowed at his King, but Barragan order him to stand up, the two shook hands and Barragan gave him his respect, it felt pretty good having on of your Fraccion joining the Espada.

Ggio walked to a seat that was next to another empty seat, the seat that belonged to Yammy, everyone stared as Ggio sat down the newest among them, they all had their mixed feelings but none of that mattered to Ggio.

He began thinking having an inner monologue, "Now I am here among the Espada the most feared arrancars in all of Hueco Mundo, it's our time to spread the fear, I am going to make all of my enemies kneel in respect of me, and now that I have everything I ever wanted, I don't feel a thing."

**The End **

**Review **


End file.
